Jugemos
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —Vayamos a jugar de nuevo los tres otro día —sugiere Shini con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Sería divertido, ¿no creen? [Advertencia: Lemon explicito] [Renet/Mikey/Shinigami].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Juguemos.

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato, Shinigami y Renet Tilley.

 **Pairing:** Shini/Mikey/Renet.

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Shôjo-Ai [Chica x Chica]. Escenas subidas de tono y explícitas [+18]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamiento»._

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Nota:** Sólo tengo algo que decir antes de que lean esto: necesito urgentemente un psicólogo o más fácilmente ir más a la Iglesia _(aunque eso en realidad no ayude mucho, ahr v:)_. Les advierto que esto lo ha escrito una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas que al mismo tiempo es una multishipper que no tiene experiencia alguna con las relaciones amorosas. :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** —Vayamos a jugar de nuevo _los tres_ otro día —sugiere Shini con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Sería divertido, ¿no creen?

* * *

 _ **Juguemos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Y bien, Miguel Ángel? —Pregunta Shinigami observando al bonito chico de ojos celestes que camina a su lado—. ¿Te gustó pasar un día normal como un chico normal?

El rubio tiene los ojos brillando de la emoción y una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Pero para asegurar las cosas mira a la pelinegra y asiente con euforia. Esa había sido la primera vez que salía a la superficie de día y con un cuerpo enteramente humano. Y la pelinegra se había ofrecido "amablemente" a acompañarlo para mostrarle algunos lugares interesantes.

—¡Estuvo increíble! —Exclama él afirmativamente a lo que ella sonríe satisfecha—. ¡Todo de hoy estuvo increíble!

—Yo también pienso que la pasamos genial —habla entonces Renet que está al otro lado de Mikey luciendo ropas normales de esa época y sonriendo alegremente. La kunoichi hace una mueca al recordar que ella también los había acompañado; y piensa que todo hubiera sido mejor si esa rubiecilla no aparecía para colarse en esa salida (y posible oportunidad de ligue)—. ¿Verdad que sí, Shinigami? —se dirige amablemente hacia ella, pero ambas saben que esa amabilidad sólo es un truco.

La hechicera sonríe falsamente dulce.

—Claro, Renet.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —pregunta Mikey curioso e indiferente de la tensión entre ambas chicas.

—Si quieres puedes adelantarte y buscar algún lugar divertido —sugiere la rubia con tono dulce a lo que el menor asiente nuevamente y acelera el paso, dejando a ambas muchachas finalmente solas. A las dos se les borra las sonrisas falsas y se miran con frialdad—. ¿Qué tratas de hacerle a Mikey? —interroga secamente.

—Eso me gustaría preguntarlo yo, querida —habla con sorna la de ojos ámbar—. ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman?

—Vine aquí a cuidar a Mikey.

—¿Cuidarlo de qué?

—De ti, obviamente. No confío para nada en alguien como tú. ¿Qué tratas de lograr tratándolo de esa forma tan linda, luego de ignorarlo cuando era un mutante?

—Mira, eso no te incumbe, "señorita del tiempo". Lo que yo decida es cosa mía, así que no necesitas entrometerte, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Acaso tu plan es seducirlo y manipularlo ahora que es un humano?

Ante ese comentario Shinigami queda a cuadros un momento, y luego sonríe de lado dando a entender su respuesta. Una que espanta a la joven aprendiz del tiempo.

—Eres realmente...

—¿Realmente qué? —Interrumpe con indiferencia—. Por favor, no empieces a juzgarme porque es más que claro que tú estás pensando lo mismo.

Renet quiso negar inmediatamente, pero antes de hacerlo su rival soltó una risa divertida.

—Aunque, claro, tú no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo —reta demostrando altanería y logrando enojar a la rubia—. De todas formas tú eres parecida a mí. Vienes corriendo ahora porque no quieres perder un tesoro como ese, ¿no? —Renet no contesta a eso y sólo desvía la vista incómoda (que es claro signo de que la han descubierto). La pelinegra sonríe con gran satisfacción y se le ocurre una gran y descabellada idea—. En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si lo compartimos?

La rubia la mira de nuevo.

— _¿Qué…?_ —suelta sin poder creérselo por completo.

—Así como lo oyes —ratifica con decisión y diversión—. Compartamos a Miguel Ángel. No soy celosa, como ves. Además... podríamos obtener beneficios. —Comenta dirigiendo su brillante mirada al abultado pecho de su rival.

Esta mira al mismo lugar que Shinigami y enseguida se sonroja y cubre su busto con sus brazos, incapaz de soltar alguna palabra concreta al respecto.

—¿Y bien? —Inquiere la kunoichi y extiende su mano—. ¿Trato, señorita del tiempo?

Renet observa esa mano sin poder refutar nada al respecto.

 _ **. . .**_

—Mikey, ¿podrías venir con nosotras? —pregunta tímidamente Renet al muchacho rubio, quien enseguida deja de observar el par que para mirarla a ella.

—Por supuesto —afirma encantado al ver a las dos chicas juntas. Pronto los tres emprenden camino hacia alguna dirección y terminan llegando a un callejón sin salida—. ¿Eh?

—Miguel Ángel —lo nombra Shini cerca de la oreja del menor quien enseguida se estremece por completo ante la cercanía. De pronto ésta lo abraza por le espalda y él se sonroja al sentir ese par de bultos pertenecientes a la muchacha—. ¿Quieres que juguemos un juego?

—¿Q-qué?

—Renet también estará invitada.

Entonces la nombrada camina y se para frente al chico, y le regala una sonrisa algo apenada con sus mejillas teñidas en suave rojo. Lo agarra del rostro y se acerca.

—Lo siento, Mikey. —Se disculpa sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz o expresión, y finalmente lo besa en la boca.

El pobre chico queda tan aturdido ante esa acción que olvida hasta cómo moverse. Sólo se queda quieto mientras la rubia mueve sus labios sobre los de él. Y cuando finalmente se separa siente que el aire no es suficiente para seguir consciente.

—Mi turno —declara la pelinegra detrás suyo y lo obliga a darse vuelta para luego plantarle un fogoso beso, para nada comparado al dulce que le dio Renet. Y además y sin vergüenza alguna le introduce la lengua en la boca a lo que el menor gime del impacto por el ataque tan repentino. Y cuando finalmente también se separa de él este ya se encuentra convertido en un semáforo. Ella sonríe satisfecha mientras se relame los labios—. Mm... Realmente delicioso.

— _Pero... ¿Qué...?_ —Murmura el pobre muchacho, totalmente ido de sí mismo. Ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro volviendo en sí, y entonces retrocede un par de pasos en cuanto ve a las dos chicas enfrente suyo sonriéndole sospechosamente—. Chi-chicas... ¿Qué pasa? ¿P-porque... —su rostro se pone rojo como tomate y solo puede bajar la mirada—... me besaron?

—Porque te queremos, así de simple —contesta directa y algo brusca la kunoichi, logrando así sólo avergonzar más al rubio—. Y si te preguntas porqué lo hicimos las dos sin escándalo es porque no es necesario ser dramáticos. Ambas te queremos y ya está.

—¿A-ambas me quieren? —Repite aturdido, mirándolas a las dos sin poder creérselo del todo—. ¿Q-qué...? ¿Ahora?

—¿Lo dudas? Bien, te quitaremos esa duda de encima —declara tranquila y vuelve a abalanzarse sobre él, pero antes de atacar su boca le sonríe de lado y abraza su cuello pegando su cuerpo por completo al del chico—. Vamos a jugar los tres.

Renet no tarda en acercarse también y abrazarlo del cuello mientras le sonríe dulcemente. Y Miguel Ángel queda totalmente petrificado sintiendo los cuerpos de ambas chicas pegados completamente con el suyo. Y aquello no le desagrada pero no sabe qué decir o hacer al respecto (y en parte se siente en el paraíso porque ha llegado a un punto en el que no pensó llegar jamás con alguna de las dos féminas).

—¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar divertido? —sugiere la pelinegra con tono coqueto a lo que él la mira curioso.

—¿A dónde? —quiere saber inocentemente y entonces Shini ríe bajo.

 _ **. . .**_

—Una sola habitación—pide educadamente la muchacha de ojos ámbar y el encargado del edificio se da vuelta a buscar unas llaves. La chica mira de reojo detrás suyo a Renet quien abraza y parece no querer soltar en ningún momento el brazo de Mikey. Pronto el señor le pasa unas llaves y ella sonríe—. Gracias.

Va hacia el rubio y le agarra el otro brazo y pronto caminan hacia el ascensor. El encargado observa cómo las dos preciosas y voluptuosas muchachas acompañan al rubio con todo el encanto del mundo.

—Maldito niño suertudo. —Murmura celoso el hombre.

 _ **. . .**_

El menor de los Hamato nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación como esa, besando apasionadamente a una bella chica dentro de una habitación que no era su casa. Bueno, tampoco es como si pensara alguna vez en algo como eso; pero, rayos, aquello le estaba encantando demasiado.

—U-um... —murmura de pronto Renet y Shinigami se detiene de asaltar la boca del menor y la mira. La rubia se encuentra realmente sonrojada—. Y-yo...

De golpe la pelinegra le agarra del brazo y la estira estando los tres realmente juntos. No tarda mucho en que sea ahora la aprendiz del tiempo quien reclame los labios del ninja sin que éste se oponga en lo absoluto. En tanto la hechicera besa y lame el cuello masculino logrando así dejar al muchacho todavía más extasiado.

 _«Esto... ¿Estará bien?»_ se pregunta Mikey volviendo por instantes a la realidad. Su cuerpo se siente extrañamente cosquilleante y su cabeza se niega a procesar cualquier cosa (mucho menos de lo que ya procesa normalmente).

Con timidez finalmente hace su primer movimiento y posa sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y luego de unos segundos la atrae a él pegando ambos cuerpos. Shinigami no se queda atrás y se aferra al pecho del muchacho para luego mordisquear su cuello logrando sacarle varios gemidos que eran ahogados en la boca de Renet. Y cuando el aire se vuelve necesario ambos rubios se separan y la fémina le sonríe dulcemente en tanto sus labios se muestran hinchados y húmedos. A Mikey se le dilatan las pupilas y sonríe enternecido. Entonces las chicas lo agarran de las manos y guían al menor hacia la cama de la habitación y lo acuestan allí mientras se posicionan sobre él sin pudor alguno.

Finalmente la aprendiz se decide a quitarle de una vez el suéter que el chico trae puesto, y Shinigami se encarga de sus pantalones. Luego ambas se quitan la parte de arriba de su ropa dejando ver la lencería que traen puesta, una totalmente contraria a la otra, blanco y negro. Y ambas sonríen a su manera, una dulce y la otra astuta. El muchacho pronto es arrebatado de nuevo por la kunoichi que se encarga de marearlo introduciendo de nuevo su lengua en su cuenca bucal. En tanto la rubia se dedica esta vez a besarle las demás partes del cuerpo. Los papeles se habían invertido y nadie se quejaba por ello.

Las manos tímidas de Mikey se deslizan por la espalda de Shini y luego pasa a la parte de enfrente sin interrumpir el beso, por su vientre y subiendo hasta tocar sus senos sobre la tela. Curiosidad lo embarga y sin pudor cual niño inocente aprieta suavemente uno de ellos a lo que la chica ríe entre el beso por el acto. Se separa un poco y le sonríe divertida.

—Pero mira que niño tan curioso. —Comenta en broma y se dirige a lamer el cuello masculino. Renet entonces es quien vuelve a besarle en la boca entonces sin darle tiempo a refutar alguna cosa.

La fémina de ojos cafés pega su pecho al de él y Miguel Ángel nota que los bultos son incluso más grandes que los de la pelinegra. Sin entender su propia acción apresurada dirige sus manos hacia ellos y esta vez su palma no puede sujetarlos completamente. Los aprieta también como si fueran un divertido juguete que realmente no sabe porqué le emociona.

De repente nota un cosquilleo y luego una presión en su parte baja, y sin comprender la razón se espanta bastante. Separándose de golpe de Renet se sienta y retrocede un poco alejándose de las dos chicas con un gran sonrojo en el rostro en tanto aprieta un poco la parte afectada (y cabe de más decir que aquello le causa algo de dolor). Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado como en ese momento.

—Y-yo creo que... —intenta hablar, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta—... d-deberíamos parar, esto me está haciendo algo raro.

Las dos chicas se miran entre ellas y luego vuelven su mirada al rubio. Renet sonríe amable mientras Shinigami divertida. Ambas se acercan a cada lado del chico y se pegan a él de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, no hay de qué avergonzarse. —Asegura la rubia suavemente en su oreja.

—Y además es esta la razón por la que nos estamos divirtiendo. —Comenta la pelinegra con sorna y luego lame la oreja del chico haciéndolo sentir agradables escalofríos.

—Ahora, continuemos. —Afirman ambas a la vez y dejan un sonoro beso en las mejillas del menor.

Renet nuevamente se encarga de atrapar la boca de Mikey y esta vez el chico deja de mostrarse tan indiferente e intensifica el beso, y aprendido de Shinigami utiliza su lengua en la boca de ella. En tanto la pelinegra mordisquea sus hombros y baja una mano traviesa hasta la parte baja de él rozando sus dedos sobre la tela y estremeciéndolo y logrando unos cuantos suspiros ahogados. Sin vergüenza alguna agarra la erección del chico haciendo que éste gima con más intensidad debido a las extrañas sensaciones de placer que despertaba esa parte de su anatomía. La fémina sonríe satisfecha ante esa reacción y cuela su mano por debajo de la tela ya tocando directamente la hombría del chico.

Éste siente que su respiración se acelera y necesita más oxígeno que antes por lo que los besos con la chica del tiempo se vuelven más cortos. Ante eso ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos y pega su abultado pecho en él. Mikey le devuelve el abrazo y dentro de poco ya quiere deshacerse de esa tela que cubre los grandes y tentadores senos de ella así que busca el gancho del sostén en su espalda y cuando lo encuentra rápidamente lo separa. Ante ese movimiento Renet queda casi totalmente anonadada.

Pronto él quita de en medio con agilidad la prenda y siente la piel de ella chocar contra la suya a lo que queda realmente contento. Dirige sus manos a estos y aprieta sintiendo la carne suave y deliciosa. La muchacha no tarda mucho en dejar salir varios gemidos de éxtasis por las caricias que recibe. Aquello lentamente los enloquece, especialmente a él que sonríe satisfecho entre los besos.

Entonces la chica se separa con un gran sonrojo por encontrarse en esas condiciones. Shinigami se yergue y agarra el rostro de Miguel Ángel para obligarlo a mirarla, besarle un poco y luego también deshacerse de su sostén dejando descubierto sus senos que quizás no eran tan grandes como los de la chica del tiempo pero que sobrepasaba lo promedio. Las dos chicas entonces se abalanzaron sobre él acostándolo en el colchón en tanto repartían besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las demás prendas desaparecieran. Los tres emprendieron un viaje al placer en tanto se repartían besos en la boca, dulces y salvajes, y chocaban piel con piel regalando caricias y sensaciones de placer que los enloquecía guiándolos a la cumbre del éxtasis y la excitación.

—¿Podría ser la primera? —pregunta tímidamente Renet refiriéndose al momento de unirse. Shinigami la mira con cierta diversión.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere burlona. Mikey las observa sin comprender muy bien la situación —es como un niño que no llega a captar el lenguaje oculto de sus padres—.

—¿Porque yo lo conocí primero? —alega más en forma de pregunta que de respuesta.

—Bien. —Acepta tranquilamente.

Renet se acerca a Mikey y le roba otro beso y retrocede cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Como algo instintivo el rubio se acomoda entre las largas piernas de la fémina y siente cada vez más palpitaciones en su parte baja. Se acerca y ambos sexos chocan pero antes de que él se aparte Renet lo abraza por el cuello y hunde sus dedos en el cabello rubio dejándolo sin escapatoria. Cortan el beso y el chico se encuentra realmente aturdido debido a las olas de sensaciones tan repentinas. Armando valor finalmente acerca totalmente las caderas a las de ella y termina adentrándose en su cálido interior.

Por un momento todo quema y luego se siente horriblemente bien. Sin perder tiempo comienza a moverse en tanto su compañera se muerde los labios no dejando escapar sus sonidos de excitación, aunque le es realmente difícil.

De pronto Shinigami se acerca y sin pudor alguno besa los labios de la rubia dejándola totalmente en blanco y sin oportunidades de soltar ese gritito ahogado debido al asalto. Mikey siente su cabeza explotar con esa imagen pero su cuerpo no se detiene en tanto busca la cúspide del placer.

Aprovechando la oportunidad la hechicera desliza sus traviesas manos al pecho de Renet y aprieta uno de sus senos. El gemido que suelta contra su boca la hace reír y no sabe si fue de la impresión o del placer pero no le importa realmente. Y la imagen que tiene enfrente el joven sólo le hace acelerar su corazón y con ello embiste más fuerte y rápido sus caderas contra las de ella y siente que el final se aproxima y quiere llegar lo antes posible porque siente que ya no puede aguantarlo más.

Y entonces su cuerpo estalla en placer y suelta aquello que tiene retenido dentro de la muchacha, quien también había sufrido del orgasmo y su mente se blanqueó por unos instantes para centrarse en lo bien que aquello se había sentido.

Mikey, con la respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, se separa de su interior y se apoya en sus brazos observando a ambas chicas. Pronto Shini sonríe maliciosamente y tomándolo de los hombros lo empuja para caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Se arrima sobre él con agilidad dejándolo perplejo y con una excelente vista del cuerpo femenino.

—Es mi turno. —Alega con tono divertido y rápidamente lo besa casi desesperada. Miguel Ángel no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar pero luego devuelve el beso sabiendo que todavía le queda energía para una ronda más de placer.

La muchacha pega su cuerpo entero sobre él y logra excitarlo de nuevo. Pronto siente de nuevo las manos masculinas sobre sus senos apretándolos con satisfacción. Ríe en silencio ante esa acción. Se acomoda mejor con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del chico, y entonces baja su cadera hasta que siente la punta de su miembro. Relaja su cuerpo y decide bajar ya dejando entrar la erección dentro suyo. Se muerde los labios y suelta un sonido gutural que demuestra el placer que siente. El chico le sigue con los gemidos siguientes en tanto la muchacha da saltos sobre su pelvis golpeando ambos sexos entre sí y llenándose de delicioso placer.

Renet se acerca a ellos y nuevamente se lanza a besar al chico de manera escandalosa, estando totalmente fuera de su raciocinio —al igual que él, que ya lo había perdido hace rato—. Lo abraza, lo besa y mordisquea sus labios con vehemencia en tanto él ahoga los sonidos de placer provocados por la acción de abajo. Agarra a la rubia del la nuca con suavidad y profundiza el beso en tanto su mano libre se dirige de nuevo a su pecho y aprieta con más fuerza que antes uno de estos. Y entonces vuelve esa sensación de que algo quiere escapar de dentro suyo para finalmente llegar al final, pero no lo deja esta vez irse tan fácilmente.

Se separa de ella y luego le susurra algo al oído a lo que ella ríe un poco y asiente sin pensarlo. Poco después Renet también se encuentra sobre él pero de cara a Shinigami. En ello el menor aprovecha y la sujeta de las caderas para acercarla a su rostro hasta que finalmente tiene la intimidad de la muchacha enfrente. Sin más usa su lengua para acariciar los labios y se adentra en ellos apretando un botón rosado. Con todas esas acciones la aprendiz del tiempo suelta sonoros gemidos de placer.

Los tres terminan sumiéndose y dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos y dejarse guiar por las deliciosas sensaciones carnales, hasta que finalmente Mikey alcanza un punto en el que ya no soporta tanta presión y levanta la cadera golpeándola contra la de la kunoichi llegando más profundo y finalmente alcanzando el orgasmo, a lo que ella le sigue con un sonido alto. En tanto también el rubio terminó por mordisquear con sus labios el sexo de la chica que tenía enfrente y notando que éste se volvía cada vez más húmedo con cada caricia, hasta que finalmente también sufrió del final del placer.

Todos cayeron agotados sobre el cómodo colchón, respirando agitados luego de tanto uso físico. Se acomodaron tranquilamente bien en el lecho y las dos chicas a cada lado de Miguel Ángel, abrazándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha en tanto el muchacho se quedaba profundamente dormido —y no había que culparlo, era él quien más desperdició energía pero logrando complacerlas a las dos—.

Ambas se miran entre ellas un segundo y luego ríen en voz baja.

— _Sshh..._ —chita la pelinegra y guiña un ojo hacia su cómplice—. _Esto nadie debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Entendido._ —Afirma tranquila pero decidida. Y finalmente ambas se acurrucan bien contra el rubio y cierran sus ojos para rendirse ante el sueño.

 _ **. . .**_

Parpadea un par de veces, ya evitando que el sueño se apodere de nuevo de su persona. Bosteza un poco y luego intenta levantarse, pero algo impide su acción. Nota que tiene peso extra encima de sus costillas y baja la mirada, haciendo que pronto su rostro adquiera un color rojo.

Las dos muchachas estaban tranquilamente descansando sobre él sin alguna prenda que cubriera sus pechos. Aquello se siente extrañamente bien y no sabe exactamente porqué pero tampoco es como si quisiera romperse el coco deduciéndolo. Sólo muestra una ligera sonrisa y con suma delicadeza y agilidad ninja se escabulle de entre los brazos femeninos y sale de la cama. Se viste enseguida y mira a las dos chicas dormir calmadamente una junto a la otra. Sonríe enternecido y sube de nuevo al lecho solo para dejarle un par de besos a las dos y luego dirigirse a buscar algo útil en la habitación.

 _ **. . .**_

Baja del ascensor una vez éste abre sus puertas y pasa por la recepción, donde ve de nuevo a ese hombre detrás del escritorio. Lo saluda con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, para luego dirigirse con un aura brillante hacia la salida. El señor lo ve irse y siente celos de la suerte del chiquillo.

En tanto Mikey busca su teléfono y se percata de la hora, y de que será regañado por Leo por no contestar a sus decenas de llamadas. Enseguida corre en dirección a su hogar.

 _ **. . .**_

Suspira aburrido y se deja caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Mira al techo unos momentos y recuerda el sermón que terminó por recibir (al cual por cierto no le prestó un mínimo de atención) por parte de su líder por haber llegado tan tarde a casa y por no hablarle en todo ese tiempo. Entonces también recuerda la razón de su llegada tardía, los cientos de imágenes que su cabeza procesa y lo hacen enrojecer bastante.

Se acurruca en su lecho y cierra los ojos con fuerza pero eso no evita que siga rememorando los cuerpos desnudos de las dos chicas de las cuales se enamoró a primera vista —y, rayos, debe admitir que en esos momentos entiende porqué le atrajeron ellas y no Abril o Karai (y es algo que tiene que ver con el tamaño del busto de ambas)—. Se cubre el rostro y emite un chillido ahogado de vergüenza mientras se encoge.

Empero no puede evitar sonreír porque jamás en su corta vida se sintió tan bien como en esos momentos.

Se levanta de su cama de un salto y sale de la habitación corriendo hacia la salida del lugar dispuesto a ir a buscar de nuevo a las chicas, pero se detiene en la sala en cuanto ya las ve a ambas hablando tranquilamente con su hermano mayor Leonardo.

—Sí, prácticamente fue nuestra culpa —explica Shinigami fingiendo genuina pena—. Lo llevamos con nosotras y no prestamos atención al tiempo.

Renet ríe un poco ante eso.

—Lo sentimos, Leo. No es culpa de Mikey. —Aclara la rubia.

El aludido traga pesado y mira hacia algún otro lugar mientras sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de escarlata al recordarlas sin todas esas prendas. Pronto las dos muchachas notan su presencia y van junto a él a abrazarlo cada una de un brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Aquí estás, Miguel Ángel —habla la kunoichi sonriendo de lado—. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—Nos disculpamos con Leo, ya que gracias a nosotras tú... —habla Renet pero se detiene y su rostro enrojece bastante, y ya no se siente capaz de mirar al ojiceleste a la cara—... t-tú... ah...

—Bueno —aparece en el momento Leonardo, mostrándose serio como siempre—. Gracias a que ellas me explicaron la situación; cosa que tú te negaste a hacer; voy a revocar tu castigo de no salir por una semana. —El menor mira confundido a su hermano.

—¿Estaba castigado?

—... ¿Al menos prestaste atención a _algo_ de lo que te dije? —Ante la mirada apenada del rubio sabe que no, pero sólo suspira ya que se esperaba algo como eso—. Bueno, no importa. Diviértanse si quieren algún otro día, pero avisen si es que van a llegar tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres cómplices asienten al mismo tiempo y Leo se aleja para atender alguna otra cosa sin sospechar absolutamente nada del trío. Las dos féminas pronto vuelven a pegarse al ninja, o más bien, pegar los brazos de este a sus pechos y sonreír divertidamente a su dirección. Mikey suspira y después también les devuelve el gesto.

—Vayamos a jugar de nuevo _los tres_ otro día —sugiere Shini con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Sería divertido, ¿no creen?

Miguel Ángel sólo sonríe enternecido ante la idea.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Necesito con suma urgencia que me exorcizen porque el demonio de la perversión me está manipulando (?

Jaja. Y pensar que esto me estaba atormentado desde el año pasado :'D y no podía escribirlo porque tenía flojera y también ganas de escribir cosas más puras(? Pero ahora con el bachiller, las tareas, la limpieza y las musiquitas realmente irritantes de mi hermana, junto con el estrés y el insomnio finalmente me harté y me dije: _Voy a dejar salir toda mi frustración en algo tan perverso como una profanación hacia Mikey (? :v_

Y heme aquí, escribiendo un one-shot con más de cuatro mil palabras. Siento que me excedí un poquis(?

Pero bueno, supongo que esto hará muy feliz a todas esas lectoras pervertidas 7u7- :'v Y agradezco a dos personitas especiales por apoyarme en esta perversión. No necesito mencionadas, ellas saben quiénes son(?

Gracias por leer mis locuras. ¡Los amo! ¡Besos a todos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
